Studies using the multimodality approach will be designed and piloted before presenting to the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) for group-wide protocol evaluation and approval. A protocol is now being reviewed for group-wide study consideration in the multimodality treatment of Stage III breast cancer. A similar study for the treatment of localized advanced cancer of the distal esophagus using pre-op radiation and pre-op high dose Methotrexate with Citrovorum rescue followed by surgery is being designed. The patient will receive six months to a year of adjuvant HDMTX/CR. Another study which includes the estrogen receptor and progesterone receptor will be performed on a variety of cancers. Yet, another study is designed to study the molecular form of receptors in breast cancer using the ultracentrifugation and isoelectric focusing technique. An association of the molecular forms in the receptor has been designed and is now tested with Adriamycin and VP-16 in disseminated breast cancer. This is a very interesting combination for second line chemotherapy in patients with disseminated breast cancer who are failing or relapsing on Cooper's (CMEVP). The patient population represents diverse socio-economic groups where there is a wide variety of cancers. The principal investigator, associate oncologist, and hematologist will provide consultative services for malignant diseases to the inner-city hospitals. They also will provide a teaching source for inner-city oncological teaching programs and tumor boards. We look forward to another progressive year.